What if I could save him?
by Burnbee
Summary: "we all know Coulsons dead, but we also know, SHIELD has his body. they're getting doctor Cho to reprint his tissue slowly for his funeral." "yeah so?" "what if I can stop the funeral?" takes place a few weeks after Coulsons killed, but Tony thinks he can save him. Bruce x Tony slight mentions of Steve x Coulson


it had been two weeks since Coulson died. that night Tony and Bruce had layd in their bed together. eventually Bruce started sleeping at night, but Tony found himself laying awake at night, thinking while he cuddled Bruce. he'd been unable to sleep for a while now and instead he lay awake thinking, usually about Coulson . he suddenly sat up, flying out of bed and running to his lab. he didn't notice he'd scared Bruce awake and suddenly Bruce was following him. he rubbed his eye's tiredly following the man down the hall. he jumped into the elevator with Tony.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask tiredly.  
"why are you awake?" Tony ask. "did I wake you?" Tony ask, guiltly. Bruce nodded with a yawned. Tony kissed his cheek. "sorry." Tony said as they got to the lab. he kissed Bruce gently and nuzzled his cheek gently,. "okay baby, you go back to bed. I've got some work to do." Tony said softly, nuzzling his neck gently with a smile. he stepped out of the elevator and Bruce followed. Bruce shook his head, rubbing his eye's again. Tony smiled at the adorable sight.  
"no. you want help?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head.  
"no. I got it." Tony said.  
"I want to help." Bruce said. Tony chuckled and pushed a stool over for Bruce to sit on.  
"alright. you can help, but sit down before you fall." Tony teased. Bruce plopped onto the stool.  
"what are you working on?" Bruce ask.  
"we all know Coulsons dead, but we also know, SHIELD has his body. they're getting doctor cho to reprint his tissue slowly for his funeral." Tony said. Bruce nodded. "what if I can stop the funeral?" Tony ask.  
"stop it?" Bruce ask confused. Tony tossed his shirt aside and tapped his arc reactor.  
"my reactor is a magnet. what if I could make a new reactor. one that would restart his heart and brain. one that would deliver an occasional shock to make sure his heart stayed pumping and his brain didn't stop working." Tony said. "Bruce, I've been thinking on this three days, I think I can bring him back to life." Tony added. Bruce shot up.  
"you think you can bring him back to life with a special arc reactor?" Bruce ask.  
"if it saved me in a country where the technology to save me didn't actually exist. then it will save him. Bruce come on, I'm not a big fan of Steve and even I know he needs Coulson back. he told me the other day he thinks he loves Coulson but he's not sure if its guilt or not." Tony said.  
"Tony, you're talking about something that isn't physically possible." Bruce replied.  
"I have to try. Bruce if he was me, wouldn't you try anything, ANYTHING to get me back?" Tony ask.  
"well yeah but-" Bruce started.  
"we both know Cap isn't smart enough to do what we can." Tony said. Bruce sighed and nodded.  
"okay. okay. I'll help you, but only because you have your heart set on this." Bruce said. Tony grinned and kissed him deeply.  
"thank you." Tony smiled. Bruce nodded and they set to work. Bruce had helped Tony build a reactor once, after the battle. as soon as they'd come back, Tony's arc had to be replace so Tony talked Bruce through making a new on and putting in his chest. Bruce had freaked out, not like Pepper had, but his hands had been shaky and his eye's and skin were a light shade of green. Tony, though he'd been talking Bruce through it, had also been trying to make Bruce laugh. Tony had actually had a heart attack while Bruce was building the arc, but had thrown the heart monitor wires off him so Bruce wouldn't panic anymore. he'd only told Bruce after the new arc was in. Bruce shook his head, he need to focus on helping Tony build a different type of reactor. "thats too big." Tony commented. Bruce looked at the little work he'd done.  
"but the frame is the same size as yours." Bruce said. "I thought you wanted to-" Bruce started.  
"no." Tony said firmly. Bruce was shocked. "I don't want another me, besides, it'll have to go in his heart and lead to his brain." Tony added.  
*a few days later*  
a slow beep echoed through the room. his eye's opened slowly. white was all he could see, but he knew there were people in the room.  
"he's awake." someone said. suddenly he was crowded.  
"can you tell us your name?" Bruce ask.  
"Phil Coulson." Phil said. he thought a moment. "what happened?" Phil ask.  
"Loki happened. he killed you. we won the fight." Steve replied. "the Avengers initiative happened." Steve said. Phil paused, he remembered that.  
"okay... how am I alive?" Phil ask.  
"do you know what happens when you put two geniuses in bed together? because it's not what you think." Natasha snickered. Phil looked confused.  
"Tony and Bruce." Steve clarified. Phil looked over at them.  
"so how did you two do it?" Phil ask. Tony lifted his shirt and Bruce tapped the arc.  
"you have this, about half the size connect to your heart and brain." Bruce said.  
"but why?" Phil ask. Tony shrugged slightly.  
"if it saved me there was no reason it couldn't save you." Tony shrugged.  
"Tony got a little tender hearted after he and Bruce hooked up." Natasha smirked. Tony shrugged again.  
"so he's my better half." Tony said. Phil blinked at them, then looked down quickly when something was suddenly in his hand.  
"huh?" Phil ask.  
"Fury ruined your originals. we all pitched in to get you practically new condition replacements. Tony did most of it." Clint said. Phil looked over.  
"no worries just about $10,000 worth of cards there though." Tony said.  
"why?" Phil ask.  
"cause Cap there felt guilty he didn't sign them for you. so now they're worth about triple what I paid." Tony replied. Phil was confused, but he looked at the cards, sure enough, each and ever card was signed. he yelped softly and looked down.  
"oh yeah. you'll be recieving a few rough shocks for about a week. one every two hours. a measure to keep you alive. you're brain doesn't get any shock, don't worry. after that, you'll get two a day, one with you go to sleep and one when you wake up, another precautionary measure." Bruce explained. Phil nodded. he looked between the five hero's.  
"where's Thor?" Phil ask.  
"big guy didn't make it down in time. he's with Jane." Tony replied. Phil nodded.  
"so we won right?" Phil ask. they nodded. Phil layd back and closed his eye's, then stopped. "would you help me up?" Phil ask, looking at Steve. Steve nodded, setting the cards aside. he helped Phil up off of the bed. it hurt but Phil was determined get up.  
"where are you going?" Clint ask.  
"back to work Hawk." Phil replied.  
"I say this is a victory! glorious! glorious victory!" a loud booming voice said. they turned to see Thor.  
"oh hey." Phil waived.  
"my brother has been punished and Phil has been restored! victorious!" Thor shouted hugging Phil tightly. Phil yelpped and patted his arm.  
"Phil got his first Thor hug." Tony chuckled, until Thor grabbed him to, pulling him into the hug. Tony grabbe Bruce pullin him into it too.  
"hey!" Bruce muttered.  
"if I'm in here so are you." Tony glared.  
"come join the hug of Thor!" Thor grinned. Steve shrugged walking over. Natasha and Clint grudgingly joined. Phil stood in the middle, clearly uncomfortable.  
"umm... I'd just like to remind everyone that I'm still in the hospital gown and pretty much naked." Phile said, the hug split quickly. Tony tossing Phil an outfit.  
"here. check it. go get changed." Tony said. Phil nodded and they waited for him to get changed. it took a few, his body was still a little stiff. once he was done he walked over to Tony and Bruce.  
"you know Stark, you're a real ass and you don't play well with others, but thank you." Phil said, reaching out to shake his hand. Tony shook it without hesitation.  
"so I'm told." Tony smirked. Phil turned to Bruce and he offered to shake his hand too. Bruce shook it.  
"I don't know much about you , but thank you." Phil said.  
"it was all Tony's idea. I just helped build it. that man will not sleep if he has something on his mind." Bruce chuckled. Phil chuckled back. "also, Steve, he said a bad word." Bruce said. Steve glared at him while the others laughed, Phil simply looked confused.  
"okay what?" Phil ask.  
"it's a little joke between us all. we'll explain sometime over a drink." Tony said. Phil nodded and they all headed out. Bruce and Tony walked at the back of the pack, Bruce taking his hand and smiling.  
"that was sweet of you." Bruce said.  
"hmmm?" Tony ask.  
"to do that for Steve." Bruce said. Tony shrugged.  
"I just put myself in his shoe's and realized how bad it'd hurt without you." Tony replied. Bruce smiled as they all left the hospital.


End file.
